Question: Which of the following numbers is a factor of 130? ${6,9,11,13,14}$
By definition, a factor of a number will divide evenly into that number. We can start by dividing $130$ by each of our answer choices. $130 \div 6 = 21\text{ R }4$ $130 \div 9 = 14\text{ R }4$ $130 \div 11 = 11\text{ R }9$ $130 \div 13 = 10$ $130 \div 14 = 9\text{ R }4$ The only answer choice that divides into $130$ with no remainder is $13$ $ 10$ $13$ $130$ We can check our answer by looking at the prime factorization of both numbers. Notice that the prime factors of $13$ are contained within the prime factors of $130$ $130 = 2\times5\times13 13 = 13$ Therefore the only factor of $130$ out of our choices is $13$. We can say that $130$ is divisible by $13$.